Claire Rouge's contract attempt
Claire Rouge's contract attempt is the first major event that occurs in the Areishia Spirit Academy Arc of Bladedance of Elementalers. It is through this event where the so-called copy of the Sacred Sword Severian, Est, who Claire attempts to make a contract with, is introduced. Background Claire Rouge's reason for wanting more power despite already being contracted to Scarlet is because she wants to make sure that she has enough power to conquer the «Blade Dance», especially, the one known as the «Strongest Blade Dancer», Ren Ashbell.Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 2 Chronology Contract Attempt After Kamito awakens from being attacked by Claire because of his crime of spying on the aforementioned girl, Kamito raises the question of why she was taking a bath in that location in the first place to which Claire replies that she was cleansing herself for a spirit contract. Kamito urges her to stop but Claire is adamant on wanting a powerful Spirit so she has the power to surpass anyone. Upon arriving at the shrine where the Sword Spirit was sealed, Claire addresses Kamito as pervert-peeping maniac, asking him why he was following her to which Kamito replies by giving his name and the reason that he would be lost without a guide. Kamito thoughtfully complimented Claire's own name to which she reacts with a criminally cute embarrassed face. Deep inside, Kamito knew that Claire was hiding her true name as he told himself that everyone has secrets before glancing at his left hand where his previous contract sat.Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 3 Removing the seal on the shrine, Claire warns Kamito that it would be dangerous to which Kamito replies by asking her why she was doing it if she knew the risks. Claire reaffirms that she needs a strong spirit and Kamito follows her inside. When asked why Kamito joked to her that she had the absolute confidence to tame it so there should be no issue for him to tag along. When seeing the sword embedded into an anvil-like stone, Kamito asked if this was the sword to which Claire replies that it is the «Sacred Sword Severian». Shocked, Kamito repeated her statement although Claire mentions that it is in no way the real sword. However, since it is a rune sword, it would be highly likely that a powerful spirit would be sealed within. After affirming to Claire to not push herself, Kamito stepped back and allowed her to begin the contracting ceremony. Seemingly successful, Claire pulled out the sword from its shrine only for the runes on the sword to shine violently which made Claire involuntarily lose her grip on the blade.In the anime, this was changed to the sword rusting away and exploding into existence again in its enshrined stone, ripping apart the stone and blowing Claire back, giving Kamito a reason to catch her. The blade began assaulting Claire which forces Kamito into action, protecting her. The downside was that every time Kamito made an evasive maneuver with Claire in tow, she couldn't help releasing random sounds to which Kamito sighs and pleads with her to stop with the criminally cute reactions. Taking Claire and running outside, the now-unsealed Sword Spirit followed them and attacked. Kamito's Involvement Claire prepares her elemental waffe for combat even when Kamito calls her insane. Summoning Scarlet's true form, Claire begins her hunt. It ends all too quickly with the sword outwitting her and bisecting Scarlet. Collapsing onto the ground with hollow eyes, Kamito rushes in to protect her. Without any sort of reason, Kamito's body moved. Positioning himself in front of her, Kamito held out his right hand, blocking the sword with his palm, and initiated the Spirit Contract causing a bright light to explode, engulfing everything. Aftermath Awakening relatively unscathed, Kamito sighed as he looked at his right hand where the spirit seal lay, having won the gamble. Claire immediately demands a reason on why Kamito was able to forge a contract to which he gives no reason, just a clarification that he did successfully contract with the spirit. Annoyed, Claire demands that Kamito takes responsibility which confuses Kamito.In the Japanese language, responsibility is a very heavy word. When a girl asks a guy to take responsibility, the word carries the implication of marriage, hence Kamito's confusion. Claire elaborates that Kamito is to become her contracted spirit in exchange for his theft of her Sword Spirit.Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 4 Notes References